


Every Page

by saime13



Category: Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saime13/pseuds/saime13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of ficlets. Mainly Shiznat but some of the characters may find their way in. A number of short drabbles, one-shots, and multi-shots inspired by the series put together. Rated M for any possible future fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or it's characters.

Tattoos

Contrary to what people may think, between the two of them… it wasn't Natsuki who was the one who liked tattoos or the one that had one.

Seriously, Natsuki may be the tough biker chick but she hated needles. Also, apparently Shizuru had gotten a secret tattoo sometime after the Carnival. The day Natsuki found out, her voice pitched and the expression of shock on her face was very amusing to the Tea addict. The expression turned even more amusing when it started to morph with a tomato colored face when Shizuru decided and proceeded to show Natsuki the tattoo when the other girl wouldn't believe her after telling her so.


	2. Pirate

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or it's characters.

Pirate

It was through some sort of accident that Shizuru had injured her right eye. Natsuki didn't remember the details but after the incident, Shizuru had ended up with a bandage on her eye for a week. It was around after, when the wound was healed that Shizuru found out from the doctor that she'd have to keep her right eye covered for at least a month not only as a precaution but for protection as well in order to prevent any further complications. Sure there was the medical eyepatch but Shizuru just couldn't help it. With the permission of the doctor, she wore the black leather eye patch over a smaller medical bandage on the eye that was hidden underneath.

When asked about it, she told them that wearing one kept her less conscious about how she looked with a bandage or the medical eyepatch. Also it helped that it looked a lot better. Natsuki didn't say but she couldn't help but think it didn't matter because to her they were all the same, she hated it anyway because they just all just served as a reminder that Shizuru was injured.

Of course when one day Shizuru happened to develop a habit of humming the Pirates of the Caribbean Theme Song under her breath that Natsuki couldn't help but doubt that, that was the only reason.

"Shizuru…aren't you a bit too happy now?"

"Hey…tell the truth. Wearing that eyepatch isn't just about superficiality is it?"

"Ara, does Natsuki not think that I'd make a pretty pirate?"

"…"

"Ikezu!"

"Leave it to you to twist an eye injury into a chance of playing pirate"

Sighing in annoyance, Natsuki can't refute that Shizuru did look good with the pirate inspired eyepatch. She just couldn't help but be annoyed that Shizuru's fangirls (after getting over the fact that their goddess was injured) noticed it as well. In fact, they noticed it a bit too much to the biker's distaste.

'Stupid Fangirls and their Pirate Fetishes…'


	3. Artist's Journal

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or it's characters.

Artist's Journal by saemi-san

Fuuka University offered many benefits towards its students and one would be the use of the many facilities and rooms after hours with grant of reservation after filing for it a few days prior and that the time or reservation didn't clash with any classes on the particularly day of use. One of the colleges that would mostly make use of this benefit would be the College of Fine Arts. You see, most Art Majors usually make use of the various rooms such as the sculpting, drawing, photography room, and many others, to make use of for their many assigned works and projects.

Such is the case of one Shizuru Fujino during one Friday afternoon.

It was a bit unnerving at first for Shizuru when she first decided to work alone in the drawing room. But within the few minutes she's settled down and working on an assignment for a plate1 focusing on human anatomy for her Life Drawing Class. It's the reason why she's sitting in one of the art rooms on one of the drawing tables with a signed room reservation slip and art materials scattered on the table and her bag sitting beside her on an extra chair she pulled up.

The assignment had to do with different poses that had to show foreshortening, which was unfortunately, a little bit of a weakness of hers.

'Foreshortening. '2

'I swear if there's anything that is basically the bane of my existence when tackling drawing poses of people or animals, it's definitely foreshortening'

Sighing her discontent as well as mentally grumbling the evils of the principle. She starts sketching construction lines and line of actions along her 12x18 Canson sketchpad of different poses. A little rough at first since she's still starting but the rough outlines of what seem to be a ballerina or another one of a martial artist molds their way within her first two drawings that stretch across the once blank piece of paper.

Aside from probably the constant scrape of graphite from her HB pencil, the sound of music blaring from her smartphone on loud speaker, is what keeps her somehow at ease with working alone in a classroom where she's used to being in with 20 other people with at a different day.

Everything else blurs as she starts to focus on her work.

It's odd.

The feeling of being disconnected from her brain as she carves out the figures with her pencil.

Shizuru, likes to think that as she draws out imaginary people that she's doing more than making up blank figures necessary for a simple assignment. Like somehow, she's carving out each one's story as more details come out when she builds body, muscle, and facial features.

Like how these lackluster figures become that of an ambitious young dancer hoping to be a prima ballerina, or a young monk devoting his life to the oriental teachings as he practices the forms of a sacred martial art, and even a broke b-boy dancer hoping to pass an audition steadily practicing.

There are a few more that are similar, all of which are figures that move their body a certain way in terms to their craft or character. All that make these drawings seem more than what they really are because in her heart they tell a certain story. All of which show action in truth of their story.

However, there is one drawing that seem to be an odd one out.

It's a simple pose compared to the others. Nothing as dynamic or telling as the other drawings aside from the figure sitting down on something or well riding really.

In fact, the only thing that really passes as foreshortening is the seemingly legs and hands of the figure. But as simple as the action of the pose is, Shizuru can't help but think that among all the drawings she's done so far, that this one happens to be the most natural one.

It's a simple drawing really, a little more detailed than the others, if Shizuru would ever care to admit.

A drawing of a young woman who is seemingly riding a motorcycle.

Shizuru hadn't added any details to her facial features yet. The things that seem have more detail are the clothes and what she was riding. A womanly figure riding what seems to be a motorcycle a seemingly leather one piece riding suit with boots on. She draws the figures long locks of hair swaying as if blown by the wind last.

As she stops the scratching of her pencil to look at her latest drawing, she tries and fails to block a thought that she ashamedly refuses to admit aloud to anyone but herself.

'Why…is it different?'

"Nat-su-ki..." she says it aloud for once as she smoothens her fingers on the drawing of the blank face of the woman drawn in her canvas.

'Why is it that I find myself once more, one of so many times… find it easy to draw and carve out lines of your figure and face? Why do my drawings come alive when it's you I draw?'

"Why is it different when I draw you?" is the question that passes her lips that she knows isn't and would never be the first or last time she asks herself.

And if the young artist refuses to admit that maybe, just maybe… the answer may have to do to with the way she can't help but find her eyes always glued to a woman which resembles and may be the basis of the drawing and how she studies her with her ever observant eyes, just soaking in her details every time she catches a glimpse of her, or the way her heart beats in excitement even in the mere mention or thought of her.

Nope.

Shizuru doesn't like to voice out the thoughts that she knows she may know the answer to.

Because honestly for now, she's content in the way her hand can only seem to really bring life to one portrait of a girl whose drawings pale to all the other people she's ever drawn in her life.

Fictional or Real.

"Why are you different?"

The question rings out loud even as she knows deep even Inside her, as her heart beats to a rhythm that Shizuru echoes the answer to her ears.

"It took me a while to realize that as I continued to practice my drawing in realism, that all the people I've ever drawn, whether they were real people or not, that it was her image that I can only seem to draw with a natural ease and grace. Is it because when I draw her that my emotions come through and bring her lines and curves to a better life like no other object, landscape, or person I've ever drawn?"

-S-

Please Review

1 Plate used here is a term used by Engineer, Architecture, and Fine Art students used to mean their drawings and sketches. According to Merriam-Webster dictionary, it means a full-page illustration often on different paper from the text page

2 An art term or a technique in drawing where in there is a representation of a line line, form, object, etc. as shorter than its actual length or distorted in a way in order to an illusion in terms of perspective.

AN: This is a Shiznat Ver. of a fic of mine with the prompt that one of the characters in the pairing in an Artist/Art Student while the other is their oblivious muse.

If you like this as well as my previous posts then please do review.


	4. Pets

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or it's Characters.

Thoughts

"Speech"

Pets

When Shizuru started gushing about the new pet her father had given to her as a gift and how she always wanted one, Natsuki always assumed it was a cat or a dog. I mean with the way Shizuru talked about how adorably cute her little "Kiyo" was and how common dogs and cats were of course she'd think that.

Well she was wrong.

She honestly wasn't expecting to be met with the image of a certain tawny-haired girl kissing and stroking a mini snake when Shizuru finally decided to introduce Natsuki and Kiyo. Somehow, all she could think of is that she probably should have known better.

"Hey Shizuru…"

"Hmm?" the other girl said while being too preoccupied with playing and fawning over her snake.

" "Kiyo" wouldn't happen to be short for "Kiyohime?" would it?"

"Ara? I always thought Natsuki knew about that."

"Figures."

Of course if she'd end up knowing anyone with a pet snake, it would be Shizuru…and of course, she'd named the damn snake "Kiyohime"


	5. First Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome or it's characters.

AN:Mentions of a past other pairing but PRESENT Shiznat.

First Love by saemi-san

Contrary to what most people think, Natsuki was not her first love.

It was before she had transferred to Fuuka Academy and taken the Kazehana scholarship offered to her when it happened.

She was studying in a prestigious all-girl school in Kyoto when she met her.

Shizuru had just turned fifteen and she was a well-admired upperclassman named Ahn.

She was beautiful, graceful, and intelligent.

They were in the Tea Ceremony Club together and she had become her mentor in the practice. During that time, it would probably be laughable to others (especially to Natsuki) but she'd purposely mess things up every now and then so that Ahn Oneesama would pay closer attention to her. It didn't matter that she had been trained in the Art of Tea Ceremony ever since she was a kid by not only a private tutor but her mother as well and that because of it she was too well versed in the art to make such mistakes. It was painfully embarrassing to admit that she had once fawned over an admirable Oneesama and the irony of it all didn't escape her either. Shizuru would never admit aloud that she was probably similar to some of her fan girls in that way…at least with the fan girls she had in the Tea Ceremony Club in Fuuka before she had graduated.

Ahn was also playful and liked to tease her as well. She was probably one of the very few people around that can actually get blush from the normally composed Ex-kaicho or make her stutter. When Ahn had figured out that Shizuru had a crush on her, it was only a matter of time before something happened. Ahn's teases were more frequent and there were a lot more touching when correcting Shizuru. The day she had her first kiss was when Ahn decided to kiss her after was after a one on one session training session together. It was also the start of young love and a blooming relationship between the two.

Shizuru was younger then and although she was more mature than most of her peers, being in a relationship was still very new to her. She was reluctant but happy about it. Since Ahn was the older one, it was only natural that she was the one who had taken the reins and lead role in their relationship.

They walked each other to classes, ate lunch together, kissed, gone on dates, and did what other young couple things.

It was quite a first and exciting experience for her.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

She had invited Ahn to her home and they were in her room when they had been caught with together by her mother.

Things went downhill over that.

It was not a memory that she liked reliving.

Needless to say, their break up was not something that they both wanted but ended up being forced between them. At least that's how it was, when she found herself spending the third semester of her 2nd yr. in middle school in Fuuka Academy. Apparently, she was offered a scholarship in high school there. When the incident happened, her parents had used their influence and talked their way into an abrupt transfer to the school and early access to the scholarship.

Shizuru's last night before leaving was the night they said goodbye. Shizuru had managed to sneek out and they met in a children's playground in the neighborhood. It was also the night Ahn had made things official by breaking up with her. Although Ahn was the one who said the words, it was mutual and only their eyes and the things unsaid in the silent breaks between words had made it clear. Shizuru didn't know what words to say to her so Ahn was the one who said them for her. Shizuru didn't know whether to be grateful or not that even in the end, Ahn was still the one taking the lead in things.

Their last kiss was bittersweet and tasted a little like Shizuru's tears. It was also how they said their goodbye because it was only days later that Shizuru realized that they never did say the words "goodbye" or "farewell" aloud to each other.

The next day, Shizuru was shipped to Fuuka. She lived the rest of her middle school days nursing a broken heart while staying in the school dorms.

Time went on and she eventually moved on from her past experience. She was a freshman in High School now and better adapted to Fuuka than she was before. She had garnered some attention back in middle school with being a transferee and her Kyoto accent intriguing people so she had grown a little popular because of that. However, it seemed like her popularity had increased in time and in High School her fans had tripled in amount and somehow it led to her fanclub was born.

It was during the day that Shizuru decided to avoid her fanclub when she decided to make a detour in her usual path and headed somewhere near the school gardens.

There were more flowerbeds in the path where she made her way through and it led her to find a figure of an angry girl standing near one of them.

Her first thought was simply 'Ara? What is that girl doing?' and the thoughts that followed, she honestly couldn't really remember anymore because it was when the girl had started to raise her hand and enclose a first on one of the flowers in front of her that something had inclined her to move and say something.

"Don't do that…just leave it be, leave the beautiful flowers there for everyone. They won't live long so they're doing their best before they die."

The rest was just history.

It was some time after the whole Carnival incident and sometime when they started dating when Shizuru would think about that part of her past again. Natsuki was of course the one that ended up saying something that reminded her of it.

"Neh…Shizuru?"

"Hmm...Yes Natsuki?"

"This…what we have…I mean..uhh..it's a first for me…uh to experience this kind of love…so..uh…etto…it's the same for you right? I'm not the only one fumbling here right?"

"…"

"Ara? Is Natsuki asking me if she's my first love?"

"Shiii-zuru!"

"Fufufu…Natsuki does not have to worry."

"Natsuki is more than that, Natsuki is my here and now and will be my last love!"

"Oi! Baka, let me go…ACK! Shizuru...Hey! Don't touch me there!"

The truth is that if you listened closely, she had avoided answering the question. It was not because she didn't want to tell Natsuki about Ahn. She'd tell her about everything else another time, perhaps tomorrow after their kisses. It wasn't that she wasn't ready to share her past romance. It was just that to Shizuru it was something that wasn't as important to her than the present time she had with the blue haired girl.

She wasn't exactly lying or saying that just to deflect either.

The love that she held back then was a mere puppy love compared to what she had felt for Natsuki.

So in truth, Shizuru really did think that although she had feelings back then…it was a lot more along the lines of infatuation and they hadn't had the chance to grow further. Also she strongly believes that the feelings she holds for Natsuki were more real than what could have happened between Ahn and her.

Ahn can never win over or hold a candle against Natsuki.

She was completely serious about it too, Shizuru just knows that even though Natsuki may not be her first love. She definitely knows that Natsuki is her last love and she'd make sure to see that would happen one day when she decides to make the girl her wife someday.

She's in it for the long haul. So no, Natsuki doesn't have anything to worry about.

She may have said it in a non-serious way but she definitely meant it for real.

Review Please :)

Author's Note:

Shizuru's past is something that intrigues me the most. Honestly, I really think that there should be more stories about it. Shizuru's mysterious nature is something that really should be explored more.

Really...aside from knowing about her hidden feelings for Natsuki, you don't get much build up of her back story before the Natsuki Hidden Love Era.

Shame too because I just think that there's a hell lot of potential there. She's such a complex character when you think about it.

There are some good stories though that are Shizuru-centric...but like I said...not as many as I'd like. The best one so far I've read happened to be discontinued for years now. So this is basically my contribution of exploring that idea. If anyone's interested, please do write something about Shizuru's Background and it'd be awesome if it was before Natsuki came into the picture. As much as I love Shiznat, I think there's a lot more to Shizuru's character than just her feelings about Natsuki.

Anyway, I'd just like to say this story came about from focusing on that idea no matter how as cliche the story is, I just find it nice to know that it's a possible reality that even Shizuru wouldn't be immune to.

That's all, hope you enjoyed reading it and will review/follow/favorite this story.

Saemi-san


	6. Macaroni Salad

Macaroni Salad

When they started dating, Shizuru had decided to make it a habit to make sure to make Natsuki a bento for lunch whenever she could in order to make sure the girl was eating right. Thankfully, with Natsuki having a Mai as a roommate, it would mean that she'd be able to eat proper meals rather than just indulging in unhealthy fast food, junk food, or her mayonnaise obsession. Mai was a great ally in making sure the girl actually eats healthy. She had cooked for Natsuki sometimes even before they dated, but somehow there was a whole different feel to it when you cook something for your lover. So as much as she didn't like indulging Natsuki with her obsession of a certain white condiment, she decided to spoil the girl this time.

She decided to include macaroni salad as a side dish in one of the bentos one day when they decided to have lunch together in the high school grounds. Both to her surprise and expectation, Natsuki had never had macaroni salad before and had found it delicious.

Of course the biker would love it, it is practically one of the few dishes that would actually taste good completely covered in mayonnaise. The way the blue haired girl ate it happily was worth it and was just too adorably cute to the Ex-Kaicho. Shizuru could have sworn that the girl grew a pair of dog ears that stood up and her tail was wagging in happiness. Natsuki really is like a cute puppy sometimes. Her puppy of course.

It was a simple thing to make and when Natsuki realized it, she hounded Shizuru on how to make it.

Later on, they learned that It was probably the first and only thing Natsuki can make that was edible aside from instant ramen that didn't turn into a wreck.

Shizuru couldn't help but be a little proud of her puppy. Of course, she'd have to make sure the girl didn't just end up eating macaroni salad all the time. Maybe teach the girl a few healthier recipes to even things out. Shizuru guesses that it's just one of the things that's just something written in the job description of being the girlfriend to the blue haired ex-hime.


End file.
